Secrets Revealed
by Swim-fly
Summary: After Ron kissed Hermione, Hermione says how she feels about Ron and secrets are Revealed!


AN/ When I wrote love Connection I wanted it to be a 1 chapter but I thought how did Hermione feel about that kiss so here is a second chapter.

Secrets Revealed

Ron was astonished that he, had just kissed Hermione, he ran down the hall and around the corner. Hermione on the other hand ran down a different hall remembering that she was skipping class.

"Miss. Granger you're late, where on earth have you been?" said Professor McGonagall from the front of the classroom.

Hermione feeling like and idiot, walking in so late, took her seat and stared at Professor McGonagall thinking of an excuse of why she was late.

"Ummmm I was on the stair case walking to class I was almost here when someone hit me and I dropped all my papers and books down to the first floor, so I had to go down and get them and that is why I am late."

Professor McGonagall stared at Hermione blankly knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"Very well opened your book to page 123 please."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to tell the truth. If she had told McGonagall she was snogging she would have died of humiliation.

ooo

Ron didn't bother going to class he just kept running and running.

"Weasley where are you going, don't you have class?" snapped Snape.

"I don't know" "Do I?" Ron had been so shocked of what he had done he forgot everything.

"No need to play stupid Weasley to get out of this one, WHERE are you……what are you doing?"

Ron was so out of it he had started running around Snape doing a funny dance.

"Weeeee WOoooo this is fun, someone stop me……ummm HELP!"

Snape grabbed Ron's arm but his legs wouldn't stop moving.

"Weasley stop, stop right now!"

About 3 minutes later Ron was still running and singing happily.

"What ever I can't stop him."

Snape walked off down the hall leaving Ron singing and dancing.

"Ron what are you doing?"

Ron looked up and saw Harry standing there with his books in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Nothing, nothing at all, what makes you think something is wrong?"

"No reason, I was wondering what you were doing dancing and singing in front of all these people, looking like an idiot?"

Ron stopped suddenly when he heard people. He looked around and everyone in the halls, even the teachers were staring at him.

"I am going to walk away now" said Ron putting his head down low so no could see his cheeks go bright red.

"Ron what happened?" said Harry catching up with Ron.

"Harry I saw them kissing"

"Who?"

"Seamus and Hermione"

"No"

"Yes and then I was so mad I kissed her"

"Who?"

"Who else, Hermione, of course, no Harry I was kissing Seamus"

"Sorry, what did she say after you kissed her?"

"I don't know I ran away"

Harry and Ron didn't talk for the rest of the time.

When they sat down for lunch they didn't see Hermione instead they saw Seamus waiting for Hermione.

"Harry I am not hungry I am going to the common room"

"Are you sure Ron?"

"I am sure"

Ron walked out not saying another word.

He walked up the stairs to the picture.

"Password?"

"Beetle juice"

The picture opened and Ron slipped through. In the common room he found Hermione sitting on the coach reading.

At first he thought they should talk to each other, and make sure everything was okay and then he thought he didn't want to be killed because of a kiss so he turned and started to crawl through the hole.

"Hello Ron"

"Hermione I didn't see you there"

"Ron" said Hermione putting down her book "we need to talk"

"What about?"

"Ron stop acting stupid"

Ron walked over to Hermione and sat next to her.

"Ron about that kiss you gave me why did you do it?"

"Hermione …..Hermione…I ….Love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes I do, I always have ever since you said your first words to me "you got dirt on your nose, just there" I will never forget those words"

"Well Ron I like you too"

"You do?"

"Yes I really like you but..."

"What?"

"I don't want to mess up our friendship if we date"

"So what are you saying Hermione"

"I just want to be friends; I think it would be better"

"Alright"

"I am glad you understand."

Hermione hug and kissed Ron on the cheek and got back to her book.

"Hermione can I see your homework?"

"Sure"

"Hermione your right being friends is better."


End file.
